Jackie
by FallenAngel15
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have a daughter, its been eleven years since 'the incident', and Jackie(daughter) is questioning piracy. (this summy aint ne better but hey) plz R
1. Jackie Turner

Chapter One

Jackie Turner

Elizabeth Turner is sitting at home waiting for her daughter Jackie to get home. _She's late._ She's been late a few times lately ,but this time it's been longer than usual. Elizabeth at there twitting her fingers worried. Then she heard something familiar … A song…

"Were devils and black sheep -- _Really Bad Eggs_." Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the door. "Drink up me hearties yo…" The door opened quickly… "ho…" Eleven year old Jackie stood at the door with dirt on her face. Elizabeth, relieved, crouched down and started to clean her face. As she did so she thought she seen a familiar face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Mother!!" Jackie tried to get away from her mom.

"Nope, sit still." Elizabeth had a warning look on her face. Still Jackie got away and started for the stairs. "Well wash up and come down for dinner your father will be home shortly." Elizabeth said standing herself up. _Where did she learn that song?_ She asked herself as she dusted off. _I know I never taught her. Will doesn't know it either._ She started to fix the table. _That means it was… _The familiar face from earlier flashed through her mind… _No why would **he **be back here, its been years. In fact eleven years… _ Jackie came down the stairs. 

Elizabeth walked up to her, "I thought I said to wash up…" What she saw when she got closer wasn't dirt. Her face saddened. "What happened?" She reached to touch it.

"No! Don't touch it!" Jackie jerked away.

The front door opened. They both looked. Will stood at the door. Jackie got big eyed excited. "Daddy!" She ran up to him. Elizabeth stood up to finish the table. Will picked Jackie up in his arms.

"If it isn't my two favorite ladies in the world." He leaned over to kiss Elizabeth. "How was you day?" He asked as he put Jackie down.

"As well as most." She put a smile on. He knew she was lying. She noticed too. "Lets have dinner shall we." She seated as they both did.

They each took a few bites before getting the conversation started. Will was going to start, then he seen a bruise on Jackie's arm. "Did you get into another fight?" He asked kind of reaching for it. Jackie quickly hid it under the table. Her face lowered to face her food. "What happened?" He also asked with a saddened face. Elizabeth put down her eating utensils and looked at Jackie.

She started to talk. "They called me names. So I fought ." She raised her head a little bit.

"What did they call you?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"They called me a," she paused for a moment, "Pirate." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other then back at their daughter. "They ganged up on me calling me names and pushing me. On even said I should be hanged." Now she looked at both of them with a kind of smile in her eyes. "Then a man came and stopped them." She said looking at them, both with a worried expression. She added, "Then I came home." She stood up, she looked at her father quickly. 

"Wait Jackie…" Will stood up to try and stop her, but she hurried up the stairs.

"It couldn't be, its been eleven years…" Will looked back at Elizabeth who was in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile Jackie was in her room writing in her journal…

__

Today was a different kind of day. First as I was walking home the other kids, as usual, were calling me names, but today was way different, as I was fighting with the others a man had stopped them. Mom and dad don't know what all happened but Ill tell you. First off this man had really nice eyes, very mysterious eyes. I wonder what he's hiding… Anyway we sat at the docks for awhile, he told me not to let people know I was a pirate because I would be at the gallows in an instant. How would he know, he's not from here. But I told him I wasn't. He looked kind of shocked, probably because of the way I looked. Anyway, he said if I could keep a secret he'll teach me a song. I said sure why not. You know what he told me? He **was** a pirate. I looked around quickly. He put his finger to his lips in a shush. I nodded my head. Then he taught me the song. Something he learned when he was marooned on an island with a "Bonnie Lass" as he put it. I would love to be with him alone on an island. Mother would have a heart attack if she were. I could picture her burning down the island as a signal for ships. Okay here is the really big secret, he said he was looking for the blacksmith of this town, he said it was **personal. **I was surprised because my father was the blacksmith. I told him that exactly. His eyes got big as though he'd seen a ghost. Then quickly he stood up and said he'll walk me home. So as I walked I sand the song he taught me about really bad eggs. But when I got to my door he disappeared and as I turned around I seen my mother standing in front of me…

A/N: This is my first POTC ff, so tell me if I need to change ne thing or sumthing. R&R PLZ. =^.^=


	2. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 2

Guess Who's Back

Jackie is going to work with her father today. Elizabeth and Will planned it all out for her. They're going to try to get more information out of her. 

Jackie stood at her dresser looking at herself in the mirror; she looked so much like her father. It was unmistakable. Her hair, a dirty blonde, fell below her shoulders was unruly even though she brushes it at least three times at a time. She hated it. Her face was almost identical to his if it wasn't for her eyes, they were like here mothers, holding back dreams of what she wants.

"Sweetie you ready?" Her mother was standing at the door looking in at her. "Your father is waiting." She walked up to her daughter. "Your hair is so pretty. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." She said quickly and turned and walked to the door.

Elizabeth followed her down the stairs to Will. Will gave Elizabeth a soft kiss on the cheek and said farewell and him and Jackie walked out the door.

"Father," Jackie started to talk as she tried to keep up with Wills' fast pace walk, "do you have any friends who don't live here or come to visit every once in awhile?" She asked trying not to give too much away.

They neared the blacksmith shop. "Nope. None that I can think of." He answered getting ready to open the door. Then he stopped. _Why. _Then he asked her, "Why?"

She looked behind her father. The man! "Never mind, no reason." She looked curiously behind her father. He noticed.

"What?" He turned around to see but nothing was there.

"Oh, nothing, but I thought I seen a dog with keys in his mouth." She turned back looking at her now confused father.

Dear Norrington,

I am writing you this letter to inform you that I am having a bit of trouble and would like it if you could help. See the problem is, is that Jackie is having trouble in school, and I just found out that she met some one yesterday, a man. I know it might not seem that horrible but there is a catch, I believe **He** is back. I would like you to keep a watchful eye over the docks… and the pubs… Any way I would be grateful if you could do this for me.

Sincerely, 

Elizabeth Turner

Elizabeth folded the letter, stamped it and called for someone to send. But through al this she hesitated having Norrington involved but she decided to send it. _I hope I'm doing the right thing. _She thought while waiting for 

the sender.

Elizabeth handed the sender the letter. As she walked to the door she heard the song again but this time it was hummed. She turned quickly, she seen nothing, she turned back to see a letter hung on the door. She ripped it off.

She entered the house and sat at the table, she was hesitant to open it but she did. This is what it said,

_Really… Bad… Eggs…_

The name didn't even come as a whisper out of her mouth but more like a relief, _"Jack."_

Jackie and her father in the meantime had an interesting conversation. I was about _Pirates._

"Father, have you ever met a pirate?" Jackie asked looking at all the swords he has made. Will looked up at her because of this question. "I mean you had to have at least fought with one. In school we are learning about pirates." She looked up at him, she has his full attention, _so he does know one. _"We're learning about the attack on Port Royale, _eleven_ years ago." She concluded.

Will was shocked by this, so he really had no come back. "Well…" He started, he had to think of something.

"Well they say that it was a treasure they were after, a medallion. I thought it was all fascinating, the life of a pirate." She smiled at this.

Will had an unsure face, "A pirates life isn't all its cracked up to be. If you were captured you as they say would have a 'short drop, sudden stop'." He said trying to scare her a bit. It didn't work, somehow she looked fascinated.

"No. I would never be captured." She grinned of the thought.

"And how would that be?" He said kind of playing, but didn't expect what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I would be the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean. Just like the famous _Captain Jack Sparrow _of the _Black Pearl_." She said almost imagining it. 

When she snapped back to reality her father was looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

A/N: OMG!!! Second chapter is up and im happy, I hope u like it. U see I tried to add in things from the movie. Like the dog part. I like him, I named him …….Mut.^^ so R&R plz. (BTW, Norrington & Lizzy are friends as is Will & Norrington.)


	3. Trouble in Port Royale

**Chapter 3**

Trouble in Port Royale

Jackie noticed it wasn't her he was looking at though, but what he was looking at was behind her. She turned quickly… The man! "You." She said surprised.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is more like it," He looked up at Will, "Isn't that right… friend." He put on a smile.

Will was quiet, he looked as though he was trying to find something through all this. He wasn't really paying attention.

_Father knows this man… but father said he didn't know anyone not from here. Okay he was lying. But why would father know a Pirate? _Jackie thought of an explanation but didn't find one. She looked up at Jack who was munching on an apple amusing himself with Wills' quietness like they were playing charades. Jackie cut in, "Captain Sparrow. You know my father?"

"Yeah, and I know your fathers father as well." He looked down at her, "You know you sound like your mother when you talk all spiffy like that."

She had a confused face. "My mother? What?" She about forgot what she was going to say so she said it, "Why would my father tell me the truth when I asked him earlier?"

"Well, let me think." He put his finger on his chin in that adorable way (sry,sry). "Maybe he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." He said quickly.

"Wha…"

"Jack!" Jackie was cut off by her fathers voice and a sharp _PING._

"I really thought we were past all this?" He said putting his hands together like he was sorry.

"No! Run!" He pointed to the back exit.

A moment later Jack was heading out the back exit while Norrington's men were trying to open the door. "I always thought you had a nice voice." Then out the exit Jack went, but to where we have no clue.

A second later Norrington and his men busted down the door, all with there muskets and bayonets ready to fight. Norrington walked in, "Where is he Turner?"

Will put on his best face, "I don't know what you are talking about." Jackie looked up at her father that to Norrington.

"Where is Jack Sparrow? If you don't tell me you will have an appointment with gallows as well." He had a serious face.

"Like I said, I don't know what you were talking about." He looked down at Jackie, "I was showing my daughter how to use a sword if she was ever to need one."

Norrington was defeated, "Good day Turner, Jackie." He turned away.

Before he made it out the door Jackie mumbled, "It's not like you would of caught him anyway."

He turned quickly and looked at her, "What was that, Miss Turner?" He smiled.

She looked up at him read to pounce, "Nothing, its just I know a secret, a secret about a pirate making it out of here without firing a single shot, a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow." She smiled at her victory.

He turned away without a word and never turned back.

Both Will and Jackie were quiet for a moment. "So you did know a pirate?" She questioned her father.

"Yes and fought many, including Jack." He walked away, she followed. He picked up a sword, checked its balance, and threw it at Jackie, "You want to learn how to use a sword?" He said smiling at her as he picked up his own.

"You bet." She smiled back at him, "You never know when you'll meet a Pirate.

Meanwhile Elizabeth is at home trying to find a way to tell Will about Jack (isn't she wastin' her time. Lol). Well she has been pacing around the kitchen for about fifteen minutes trying to think about it. She tried something like this at first, "Welcome home Will, guess who's back," she slurred the last two words, some one was out side the window, "Mr. Gibbs?" She walked over to the door.

She invited him in, she looked around outside to make sure no one saw. "Mr. Gibbs, what are you doing here?" She asked terribly confused.

"Didn't Jack tell ya'?" He said sitting at the table.

"No, Jack hasn't been around here, I think." She said kind of crept out.

"Well he probably went to talk to the whelp. That's all he talked about, that boy." He said kind of aggravated.

Elizabeth smiled at this, _Jack's like his father_, she thought. "You mean Will." 

"Yeah, him, the whelp." Mr. Gibbs forgot his name. 

Elizabeth laughed at this. Gibbs didn't know why. "But why are you here, in Port Royale?" She finally got out.

His smile faded, "See that's the thing, we were sent a letter to come here. But we have know clue why." He said adding, "We were hoping it was from you, or that you would know."

It was all quiet then all of a sudden someone opened the door, "How would she know if the letter was from me?"

A/N: Hmmmmm, I wonder who sent the letters, if you think u kno put in the review. BTW thx yall who have reviewed, and the reason there jumpy is that they don't want Jackie involved, ne way I hope you likes, l8er. R&R plz. ^^


	4. Ole' Bootstrap Bill

****

Chapter 4

Ole' Bootstrap Bill

The man stood in the door while Gibbs and Elizabeth are looking very puzzled. "Who… who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she stood. "Aye, but don't I look familiar. Look a bit closer."

Elizabeth looked closer. "Why you look just like… _Will_."She put her hand to her face.

"Aye love, Will should be home soon. He ran into Norrington and his men." Jack walked through the door as he finished his apple.

The man stood out of his way. The first people he seen were Gibbs and Elizabeth. "Ahh, Mr. Gibbs you beat me here. I'll buy your drink if you buy mine."

"Jack." He pointed behind him.

"Fine, fine, I'll buy them both if you give me what I need to pay for them." By the time he finally turned around he heard a voice, a familiar voice at that…

"Or I'll buy us all one… Just like the good ole' days," The man looked right at Jack. "Right Jack…"

Everyone stood there a moment. Jack finally spoke up, "Why not." He grinned.

"Father?" Jackie and her father were walking home after an unpredictable evening and are just worn out.

"Yes Jackie." He looked down at her, "What is it?"

"I was wondering how you met Mr. Sparrow." They were reaching their house.

"That," He started, The door isn't locked, "is a story for tomorrow." He verily got the words to come out of his mouth.

"What is it?" Jackie noticed his slumber in words.

"Nothing. Just a little more tired than I thought ." He shook it off with a smile. "You go on up and wash up and go to bed, I'll be up to say goodnight."

Will watched her scurry up the stairs. _I wonder where Elizabeth went off to_? "Father…" Will looked up to Jackie, "where is mother?" She had worry in her voice as Will went up the stairs.

He took her and walked with her to her room. "She probably went to talk with her father. She hasn't talked with him much lately." He reassured her.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight." She snuggled down into bed.

"Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Jackie got out her Journal and started writing…

_Today father and I had a very trying day. First of all…_ By the time she finished she heard someone singing. A man and a woman, as the voices got closer they became clearer. It was, "Mother!"

Jackie jumped out of bed grabbed her candle and went to the window… "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" _Mr. Sparrow._ Jackie seen him down there with her mother, _Who are those other two men?_ She thought totally confused by what she is seeing. She hurried out of her room as they entered the door.

"We maraud and embezzle and even high-jack, drink up me hearties yo-"

"Elizabeth!?" Will stood before his drunken wife… Confused terribly.

"Aye… Quiet down whelp! Me head hurts. So shut your jaws." Gibbs walked in behind her.

"Gibbs..?" Will, now confused more than ever, but then the answer walked in right after him, "Jack." He said as though he should of known all along.

Elizabeth looked at him hardly being able to hold herself up, "What, aren't you happy to see him, I brought him home all the way from the Pub." She smiled a cheesy smile.

"Who Jack, I've already…"

"No, no, no. Not him, although I did bring him home from the Pub along with Gibbs…" She stopped for a moment then the other man walked in the house. "Him."

Will looked up at him. The man looked Will in the eye and said, "Hey… son…"

Jackie gasped, Elizabeth looked at the top of the stairs at her shocked at her presence.

All that Will could say was, "What?"

A.N: Whew, its been a while, yet I got it done, stupid writers block. Ne wayz tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it.

Later


End file.
